The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Wireless networks allow users to access remote content, control presentation of media content, and/or interact with various computing and electronic devices. These functionalities are typically provided using multiple wireless networks, each of which may be configured to provide a respective functionality. Accordingly, computing or electronic devices that implement some, or all, of these functionalities are often configured to access the multiple wireless networks through which the functionalities are provided or accessed.
Computing devices configured to access multiple wireless networks are typically configured to support multiple radio modules, in which each radio module communicates according to the same and/or different wireless communication standard or protocol. For example, a computing device may include one radio module for each wireless network with which the device the device is configured to communicate. The inclusion of each additional radio module, however, increases demands on device resources, increases device power consumption, drives device complexity, and/or increases production costs of the device. Thus, computing devices configured to access multiple wireless networks using multiple radio modules are often inefficient, overly-complex, or expensive.